User talk:Dejiko
Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kotep page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotep (Talk) 03:54, 28 August 2009 Game Gear images dude, hate to ruin this for you, but JPEGs are NOT good images to use in general for this wiki. if you want to downsize the pixel ratio of the image, it doesn't show properly, and appears as a broken link! try and upload PNGs instead. sorry if you went through a lot of trouble - MFGreth1 03:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ouch... I just uploaded every single game gear one. Oh well, that is some advice I will keep in mind from now on. Thanks for the heads up.--Dejiko 03:27, September 15, 2009 (UTC) NGP page it was no problem man, it was easy, you already did all the work. all i had to do was make the table and google search the images. cheers. - MFGreth1 04:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Oh and thanks for that guide you've posted that explains 150px. I doubt I'd figure that out otherwise. --Dejiko 02:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The description It certainly may be appealing as a game, but it's better when it's described by someone that played it from start to finish and write down a succint description. But that looked like a Release Note (one that a marketer wrote)--Sataaa 09:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I see. Sorry about that. It seems kind of long, so we probably won't get that kind of description too soon. --Dejiko 19:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Multiplaya You made that whole page, you're the true wikiplaya. whosawesome_youreawesome_winkingdog.jpg Kotep 20:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. It wasn't easy, and it took alot of work off and on from fucking springtime (I was often interrupted by thing such as University work). I wouldn't have gotten it to look as well as it did without your help and that of others who know wikia formatting. --Dejiko 15:42, December 18, 2009 (UTC) About the thanks "Seems you've really been getting into this! It's cool to see you finally come here, and it's great to see how much you've done in so little time. Thanks again" My pleasure, check again now, we've been working on it today with PC 2D. Tomorrow i'll start a romhack section. NESfag 15:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough pages. I created a category for Walkthroughs. I hope to make a walkthrough and/or tips n tricks page for each game; obviously this will be a greater undertaking for some games than others. The only games in the category right now are Robot Unicorn Attack and Doom; I've been working on the RUA page (since it'd be an easy start), but the DOOM page needs work. I actually hope to do Super Widget and Kirby's Super Star, both for SNES, as my first true walkthroughs though. I just thought I'd throw down a heads up in case you were interested in making any. Also, thanks for continually being a huge bro. - MFGreth1 22:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) *I mean, discussion is nice, but that's the thing, that's what /v/ itself is for. That what you're suggesting looks more like, small game reviews accompanied by discussion. I was considering the idea of walkthroughs so that there might be an alternative to GAMEFAQs, the problem I've always had with GFaqs is walkthrough's are closed efforts; in a wiki setting, other people can edit walkthroughs to expand upon information, or offer even more valuable advice. If it's just trolling, someone will eventually spot it and moderate it of course. It also comes in handy when you can come to one place to find recommended games AND helpful hints and guides on how to beat aid games, instead of having to go all over the net for different sources. - MFGreth1 03:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *That's a good point. I wasn't going for game reviews though, so much as just "I like game because..." "I'm playing game and it's..." "I'm really looking forward to game because...". Pretty much like the roundtable of Sega-16. Quick and easy short sentence stuff, much like our wiki descriptions, although yeah, we might just end up considering /v/ for this, especially to lower traffic to the server. However, like you said for your walkthroughs, it would be something for anyone to come in and leave a quick note for, without fear of deletion (when there's no reason to be deleted, that is). It would (hopefully) be /v/-related without fear of porn/image dumps or spam of "tripfags", which would sway discussion and eat up a thread faster, causing a thread to perma-sage easier. In addition, it would last a month instead of 30 minutes to an hour or so. I'm not saying to turn the wiki into a meeting and social site (oh hell no, we don't need another one of those), but I think the minimal purpose of just mentioning games we're interested in -past, present, and future- would be interesting to say the least, and perhaps make a few others interested in a certain game (or games), and hopefully promote more vidya-related discussion on /v/ about it or others. At the very least, we could just limit it to the editors among us, and whoever pops in to post, then make a thread on /v/ anonymously each month or so and also post anonymously in reply to any discussion for a while. The only issue I see with this is finding a decent time to do so. Probably the first or last weekend of the month. There's currently a thread on /v/ very much like the idea I'm having for this, if potentially done. Again, I'm not saying it has to be done, but it would be a possible companion to walkthroughs and only done monthly anyways. Thanks for the input though. It's good to hear different opinions on this, especially if it helps work out any bugs for a potential possiblity or shoots it down out of fear of failure. Dejiko 04:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) >I sad now I meant that to be a compliment. I think your know much more about old consoles than I do, in fact I'm pretty sure about it. So cheer up :3 I just checked the SNES page though, and that definately needs some help, so I'll see what I can do for it. 3yearold 10:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No Problemo R404 01:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) PS1 Originals or whatever it's called Sure, go ahead and mark it. There's probably something fancy you could do or just a note on each of them or something. As long as it works it's cool with me. :3 Kotep 02:44, March 16, 2010 (UTC) No problem Don't sweat it, just fixed a spelling mistake for WipEout 3.Aco88 03:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I am European, but I'm not sure what you mean. You want me to help you with telling which games are PSOne classics? (or Platinum in Europe) Aco88 03:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I casually checked while doing my weekly browesing of the PlayStation Store, and noticed the following being sold: C&C Red Alert Future Cop LAPD FF VII & VIII Guilty Gear MGS Medieval 2 (could have been 1, or both) I'll get back to you in more detail soon. Aco88 02:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mythical Page Don't worry at all, actually - I haven't done much myself. I will work a bit on it later. RE: Genesis inline Not sure if was garbage data or so from editing the 32X table. Got rid of it. Sup bro. Sup bro, have I seen you around on RomUlation or their IRC channel before? -GENOCIDEGeorge Re: Thanks for the boxes on GBC No probs. Some of them you would've had to search using Japanese on Google so I can understand why one wouldn't find them. But it's given me something to waste time on a boring Sunday night - so I'm happy. I'm doing the left-over Gameboy ones now. I might actually PLAY some of them later... Re: Neogeo stuff I'm probably going to add neogeo screenshots since I just got winkawaks, plus look for other recs since it doesn't have much. I would also like to put the Saturn page in a regular grid format too, but there's no descriptions and I haven't played any. I'm gonna look into emulation but I don't know how well that goes and my actual Saturn console (with no games) is across the country atm Rapi2 21:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Saturn Great start on the Saturn descriptions, thx bro It fucking figures. The one day my internet is down all day... Everybody and their dog comes back... Feels bad man. Just wanted to get that off my chest.Dejiko 08:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *ILU, man. - MFGreth1 14:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) grats Grats on admin, it's going to be nice since you guys are so active Rapi2 02:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) MFGreth1 23:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) A Proposal to Migrate and Merge the Wikis. (CC: MFGreth1, Kotep) Admins of the /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki: As we all have seen, the new Wikia layout has being derided by many users. For the time being, a temporary solution is to advice users to switch to Monaco, the old skin. However, on November 3, the option to use Monaco will be removed. Wikia argues it doesn't have the resources to handle multiple skins, and "having multiple skins also creates an inconsistent experience across Wikia, and we want to help people move around the site and feel comfortable contributing to every wiki". As I personally believe those arguments are bogus and insufficient for such a drastic change in the user experience, I come to you, with the best intentions, to propose you the following: I.- A migration of this wiki's database to another hosting site, in order to keep the files and edits intact. II.- A merger of both our wikis into a single, unified 4chan Recommendations wiki, maintaining equal Sysop status for both projects' previous Admins. If you like this idea, please reply to my e-mail before November 3 so we can arrange the details. '-- Er1si3 05:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC), Sysop of The Recommendations Wiki' Plans on wiki merging Hmmm... After e-mailing the recommendations wikia person I've thought about it abit more, and I have to say, I'm not sure if we should merge or not. However, one thing that recently ran across my mind is having a few "mini-pages" over there. While it wouldn't be as big as our own wiki, I'd like to possibly have us vote on various games, pick out some of our favorites and put them over there by Generations and/or Genres. This might be a bit hard unless we have some IM/IRC/etc. type deal going on, but I'd be interested in doing it over the weekend if possible. Ideally, I'd like a nice balance of well-known and not well known stuff over there though (It's a pipedream and just an example, but I'd like to have as many people know about Romancing SaGa 3 as there are people who know about Super Mario Bros. 3 after checking our pages). I don't see us putting all sorts of specialty stuff though like Romhacks, editing software, or Oblivion mods, just because I don't want it to be too large over there compared to other boards' pages and I think it will work better for the attention-deficit browsers on /v/ as well, as opposed to the beards of thunder who may check out the specific stuff we do over here. Preferably, I'd also like to make some pages in the future that will be on both and work well on both, such as a budget gaming page (In b4 ">buying games". Yes, fucker, I do and I love it.). That said, with relation to the budget page: Dejiko 04:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Sysops gonna sysop. Time we get more coordinated. I have an AIM at MrMastodon32690, and an MSN at the same address plus @aol.com (dont worry it's a spam mail account). Message me whenever. - MFGreth1 18:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC)